


i want you to ruin me

by praxklesios



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, sorry it took months and that i havent written smut to be posted in even longer, sub taeyong (obviously), this is for my best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxklesios/pseuds/praxklesios
Summary: The bed squeaks in "Baby Don't Like It" made me want to write this months ago, finally here we are. The glory of "who out here pegging the leader of NCT" brought to fiction. You're welcome.





	i want you to ruin me

It was actually almost amusing to see Taeyong with his face buried in your pillow, whimpering as his body shook.

“Are you okay, baby?” Your voice seemed to bring him to attention as he pushed back against you again, his fingers twisting the sheets so hard that they were about to come flying off the bed.

_ “More.” _

There he was again, his insatiable desire for you to damn near break him via orgasm getting him in trouble.

 

This wasn’t even your plan when you had invited him over. You had been allowed to leave early from work, almost running out the door when you had been told. Taeyong was miraculously not busy and had reached your house five minutes after you had texted him asking if he was available.

It took all of maybe two minutes for him to be pulling at your clothes and trying to kiss you. Was it a surprise? Not at all. Slightly aggravating, yes; you were trying to tell him about your day.

Then again, with his schedule and your job, he usually jumped at any chance of private intimacy.

“Damn, am I really that boring?”

Taeyong shrugged, finally sitting back and looking at you again. “I have somewhere to be in a few hours.”

“You have multiple hours in which we could do anything, and the only thing you can think of is fucking?”

“Or getting fucked.” He shrugged. “Doesn’t really matter.”

 

The mental image had you sold immediately, and you could have sworn you saw Taeyong punch the air out of the corner of your eye as you dragged him towards your bedroom. You let go of his hand as you shut the door, and he plopped down onto the bed.

You made your way to the closet, sighing at the mess he had left of the toy box the previous night. “How many times have I told you to make sure everything is put away so it fits?”

“We need a bigger box.”

Your eyes rolled as you untangled the harness that you two had found worked the best, aggressively shaking it as a rope came up with it.

“Taeyong.”

“What did I do now?”

You turned your head to see him placing a towel on the bed, only in his underwear.

“Never mind, I’ll fix it when you leave.”

He stuck his tongue out at you, and you stood, sliding Taeyong’s favourite dildo into the O ring on your harness. You could see his eyes light up from where he was sitting on the bed, obviously already excited.

“Do you want me naked too?”

“Always.” He grinned and you set the harness on the bed, reaching for the hem of your pants.

“If you start clapping like you did last night you’re not getting anything and I’m going to sleep.”

He rolled his eyes but stayed silent as you got undressed. You could feel his eyes burning into you as you stepped into the harness and tightened it to keep it from sliding down.

“Enjoying the view?”

Taeyong nodded eagerly, patting the bed. “Come here.”

You sat beside him, giving him the kiss that he desired. His hand reached up, cupping the back of your neck as you sat up, a frown painting his lips. “I wasn’t done.”

“You’re awfully pushy for someone who doesn’t even classify as a power bottom.”

His mouth fell open and you laughed at his aghast expression. You scooted back on the bed as your hand trailed down his chest, smiling at his slight shiver as one of your fingertips brushed over his nipple.

“How ready do I need to get you?”

“Uh…” Taeyong reached down and you raised your eyebrows as he smoothly pulled a small plug from his ass. “I’ve been ready all day.”

You shook your head, reaching for the bottle of lube that he had set beside the towel. “Impatient ass.”

“Listen, sometimes a man wakes up needing something up his ass, you can’t kinkshame me if you bought it.”

You glared at him, having nothing smart to say back. Taeyong crossed his arms, clearly smug in knowing that he had won.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. We both know you’re not gonna last that long if you’ve had that in all day.”

Taeyong lifted his eyes from where he had been watching your hand copiously spread the lube along the length of the dildo, excitement back in his gaze. “How do you want me?”

“Turn around, you make weird faces when you get fucked.”

He made a face, swinging his hand in your direction. “Shut up, everyone does. And I have a folder on my phone of you making weird ass faces out of bed.”

You smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him once. “I know. For real, turn around, you’re loud as all hell and my neighbours are home.”

“You could just gag me or something.” Taeyong sat up, turning around and getting comfortable, resting his head on a pillow and looking at you.

“I would but you bit halfway through our gag and it’s disgusting. I need to throw it out.”

“Then throw it out, lazy ass.”

He yelped as you spanked him, adjusting his stance so he was more stable on his knees. “I’ll shut up now.”

“Thank you.”

You gently pushed the head of the dildo into him, watching as Taeyong’s eyes closed, a low moan leaving his lips as you oh-so-slowly pushed your hips forward.

“Okay?”

He nodded enthusiastically, his eyes opening up to look at you, his hips shifting back against yours. “Very okay.”

You patted his spine, one of your hands curling around his hip to keep him still as your hips began rolling, Taeyong moaning with every thrust.

“Do you want me to touch you, baby?”

Taeyong shook his head, voice coming out like he was choking on his own pleasure. “No, no. I’m okay. Just keep going.”

His hips were trembling under your hand, one of his hands sliding down the bed as if he were looking for something to hold. You began fucking into him harder, leaning down to press a kiss to his shoulder. Taeyong’s voice pitched up and you sat up, holding onto his hips tighter. His moans amplified as you thrust into him harder, and you shook your head.

“Taeyong, you’re being too loud.”

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” He pulled your pillow against him, turning his face into it more and moaning louder, the sound barely muffled.

His hips bucked against the dildo quickly sliding in and out of him, and he released a surprisingly soft whine.

He was kind of cute like this, eyes shut, gasping into your pillow. If you leaned forward just enough and looked down, you could see his cock all hard, the tip flushed bright red and dribbling onto the towel Taeyong had been nice enough to put down. Although, by the looks of it, if he didn’t cum soon it would likely leak through the towel onto your bed. Fuck.

“Taeyong.”

His head turned to look at you, eyes finally opening. His eyes looked a bit glassy but he was clearly focusing on you, his jaw clenched shut.

“Move up a bit, the towel’s soaked.”

He reluctantly scooted up more, plopping his face in the pillow and moaning again as you resumed your pace. Taeyong’s hands grasped at the sheets again, his fingers curling into the fabric.

You rested your hand on the small of his back, not pushing him down any harder. Moreso to let him know that you were still there and to keep him steady as his back trembled. The sound of a sob made you raise your gaze from your hand on his back to the back of his head.

“Are you okay, baby?”

Taeyong pushed back into you more, twisting the sheets in his hands.  _ “More.”  _ His voice broke, the moan sounding more like a hiccup.

Your fingers stroked his hip before sliding under his body. He said nothing as your fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, his hips bucking into your hand. His precum already provided enough slickness for your palm to easily slide up and down without the aid of the bottle of lube, and Taeyong sounded like he was crying as he pressed his face harder against your pillows.

“Breathe.”

His head quickly lifted as he sucked in a breath, immediately falling again as his body stilled. He went quiet, only whimpering into his own hand as he came. You kissed his back, wiping your hand on the towel as you slid back, yanking the dirty towel from under him. Taeyong rolled onto his back, whining as you walked away.

“Oh, shush. Two seconds.”

You grabbed a clean towel, tugging on his hand. He didn’t move, just holding your hand, clearly comfortable where he was.

“It’s bath time.”

“Why can’t we take a nap instead?”

“You’ll oversleep, you have shit to do, remember?”

Taeyong groaned but allowed you to drag him out of bed and into the tub, finally allowing you to rant about your day at work.


End file.
